


What If?

by Life_From_The_Ashes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_From_The_Ashes/pseuds/Life_From_The_Ashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little idea that popped into my head after the last episode, I wanted to make sure it was posted before the next episode :P What if someone else did survive the attack from the Briarwoods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little idea that popped into my head. What if Percy wasn't the only survivor?

**Part 1**

 

Pain

 

Darkness

 

Forgotten

 

No light reached the small cell that was once a closet. Magic hid the cell, no sound could escape and one would never even realize it was there. Within this cell resides a woman. Years ago her family was murdered, and she was kept as a plaything for the killers. Though recently her captors had gotten bored of her, and her only contact are the shells of her old servants.

 

She prays for release.

 

She prays for death.

 

She prays for forgiveness from her family.

 

Forgiveness for living.

 

Forgiveness for not being able to save any of them.

 

Our story begins in a dark cell, where no light reaches. The woman in this cell is lost and afraid. But life still holds deep in her heart; kept alight by the memories of her family. And the desire for revenge.

 

Vesper couldn’t tell how long it had been since that night; the night the Briarwoods came knocking. Her skin was gaunt and lifeless. She could barely see, kept in the dark for so long. The only time she ever saw light is when the Briarwoods remembered her and decided to have some fun. Memories of her family kept her as sane as she could be. Today she was thinking of young Whitney.

 

Sudden shouting from the connected room interrupted her thoughts; her parent’s old room, the room the Briarwoods claimed as their own. She focused on the voices, trying to discern what had angered them so. Angry Briarwoods were never good for her.

 

“That stupid puppy!” Lord Briarwood spat. _Puppy? That sounds so familiar…._ “Who would have thought little Percival would have survived, let alone attack us.” _Percy? He lives? I am not alone?_ Vesper held a hand over her mouth, frozen.

 

“Shhh my Love.” Cooed Lady Briarwood, “He’s simply a foolish boy. Him and his friends will come here, and we’ll have some fun.”

 

Emotions coursed through Vesper. _Percy is alive. He’s coming here?_ She remembered her little brother. Always reading books and tinkering with their mother. He had no love for protocols, society, or violence. He craved knowledge and had pride in his work. However he would always drop everything when his family needed him, no matter how small.

 

_“Thank you Percy.” Vesper heard as she walked passed the library. Looking in she spotted Oliver, seated next to Percy, a colourful book in his hands._

_“One story, then bed.” Percy tried to look stern, but his soft smile betrayed him. Vesper leaned against the wall and watched silently as Oliver giggled._

_“Okay Percy.” One story of course turned into two, then three, then four, finally during the fifth book Oliver fell asleep. He was half asleep in Percy’s lap, smiling even in sleep. Carefully, Percy lifted him and began to take him to his room._

_At the sight of Vesper he started slightly, looking a little sheepish. She could now see he was covered in grease and dust. Obviously Percy had been in the middle of one of his experiments when Oliver had come to him._

_“He’s been having nightmares.”_

_Vesper shook her head, smiling. “Don’t worry, little brother. We all know you’re the best storyteller.”_

**_~~~_ **

_She saw Percy jump slightly as she slumped onto the desk he was using. Books were spread out around him, he appeared to be researching building techniques based on the pages she could see. As he turns towards her, Vesper spotted his hand shaking; itching to work, to create. Vesper felt bad and was about to leave when Percy stopped her._

_“What’s wrong Ves?” He grabbed his hand with the other and gave her all of his attention.”_

_Vesper smiled, that was Percy all right. “Sir James has visited again.”_

_Percy laughed, “Did he bring more gifts?”_

_Groaning, Vesper put her head in her hands, “So many useless trinkets and flowers. Is it so hard to believe that some girls are more practical?”_

_Still laughing Percy gathered his sister into a hug, “Don’t worry Ves, one day soon you’ll meet a man who wants to help you practice swordplay and go adventuring with you in the woods.”_

_Finally Vesper found herself laughing, “Oh brother dear, what would I do without you?”_

_Percy held her tighter, “Don’t even worry about that.” He pulled back and smiled at Vesper. “I will always be at your side.”_

_“One day you’ll be married else ware.”_

_“Even then.” Percy rested his forehead against hers, “I’ll always come running to help you, any of you.”_

As Vesper came out of her memories tears began to fall down her cheeks. _If Percy is alive, keep him away from this cursed place._ However she knew that nothing would keep him away if he truly lives. With that thought the door to her cell opened and Vesper’s world became nothing but pain.

 

**Part 2**

 

It was the screams and explosions that caused Vesper to awaken. She stained to make out what was going on but ended up frustrated as the noise was too far away. For hours she heard echoes of fighting, when suddenly everything went quiet.

 

Vesper waited and the silence dragged on. The creaking of a door broke the silence, and voices could be heard in the Briarwood’s room. “What do you expect to find in here?” asked a voice she did not recognize.

 

“I don’t know, maybe something about what happened to the bodies. We need evidence remember?” Eyes widened, it sounded slightly different, but there was no mistaking that voice. Percy. Frantically Vesper fought against the spells placed on her cell, screaming and pounding on the door with everything she had.

 

The group shuffled around the room, talking amongst themselves. Eventually they began making their way out of the room. With one final attempt Vesper let out a scream, causing the weakened wards around her cell to break.

 

“Percy!”

 

Silence encompassed her again and fearfully Vesper wondered if she was too late. Suddenly the first voice she had heard reached her, “There’s definitely a hidden door here.” After a bit of shuffling the door opened, revealing her to her saviors.

 

The light blinded her for a moment but Vesper soon got a good look at the group. They were a rag-tag group of people. A towering goliath with a beard? If she recalled correctly their race was supposed to be hairless. Three half-elves. Two of them were obviously siblings, a large bear behind them. The other was poised, from some sort of royalty if Vesper had to guess. A dragonborn, ball of light on his staff. And a small gnome bearing a horn at his side.

 

Finally her eyes fell on her brother. Tears fell from her eyes, “Percy.” She whispered.

 

Percy was looking at her shocked, the rest of the group looking between the two of them. She could only imagine how she looked, naked and covered in bruises and dried blood. Slowly he pulled something out of a holster and pointed it at her. “Who are you?”

 

Vesper smiled sadly, “Ves, it’s me Vesper little brother.”

 

The item pointed at her shook as Percy’s hand shook. “My family is dead. I should shoot you for daring to wear that face alone. I ask once more, who are you?”

 

He was covered in dirt and grime. His eyes were wide and clothes rumpled. Vesper couldn’t help the soft smile that graced her face. Percy looked older, harder, but he was still her little brother.

 

“Stop smiling and tell me who you are.” He was losing control now; she could see his hands shaking like when he needed to experiment for a while. Vesper wanted nothing more than to give him a hug and keep him from panicking.

 

“How long has it been?”

 

“Do you not want to save your life?” Percy pulled a trigger and something flew passed her head and caused stone and dust to fall behind her. This was something powerful, Percy has grown in his experiments it seemed. “Why won’t you answer the question?”

 

“I have already answered the question, you know I don’t answer a repeated question.” More life seemed to fill her gaze momentarily before fading once more, “I don’t deserve to live anyway. I have prayed for death for a long time.”

 

“Percy?” It was the noble elf, hand settling on his shoulder. “Could it be her? Is there a way you can tell?” Percy looked at her and Vesper saw his poster relax slightly, her smile grew.

 

“I know that look little brother.” Percy turned back to her confused and she couldn’t stop the noise, _a giggle?,_ that escaped her. “Your children will be adorable.”

 

Percy flushed bright crimson and Vesper giggled more. She could hear the sibling elves and the gnome holding back laughter as well. “Ves…” Percy stopped himself and looked torn.

 

Vesper stopped giggling and shakily stood, causing everyone to stop and stare at her cautiously. Slowly, on weak legs, Vesper walked towards Percy. When she reached the weapon in his hand she placed it to he chest and smiled at him.

 

“There is nothing I can say that will make you believe me. I am not who I once was, I am lost and unsure about the world.” She wiped a bit of grease off of Percy’s cheek. “I’m so glad you are alive, little brother. That you’re happy, that you have a new family beside you.” She smiled at his friends. “You know I can see the bonds between others and the bonds between you are strong, even if one is missing.” Percy was looking at her, tears in his eyes. “Kill me, little brother, and set yourself free of this cursed place.”

 

Percy shook and Vesper could see the internal battle in his eyes. Suddenly she found her arms full of her little brother, crying like when he was a toddler and scraped his knee. “I can’t.” He cried and Vesper held him close. She looked up when the goliath held out a robe.

 

“Our last fancy robe.” Vesper smiled in thanks.

 

“Looks like I’ll be traveling with you for a little bit.” As Percy calmed and pulled back Vesper looked at herself. “Think I could have a shower before I go?” Suddenly the dragonborn waved his hand and she felt magic caress her. Jumping back as if she was burned Vesper held the robe close to her like a shield.

 

“I simply helped you get clean.” Looking down she did notice she was clean. The dragonborn looked uncomfortable, “Let me introduce myself. I’m Tiberius Stormwind and I hail from Draconia, now with Vox Machina, the group you see before you.” He held his hand out towards her, but she just stared at him in horror.

 

“Ves?” Percy crouched down next to her slowly. “I promise you he won’t hurt you, none of us will.”

 

Looking at her brother for a moment, she turned back to the dragonborn, Tiberius, his hand still outstretched. Slowly she reached forwards, eyes locked on his and grabbed his hand. “I promise, my lady, I will never harm you.” Tiberius helped her stand.

 

“How about everyone introduce yourself?” Percy asked, standing at his sister’s side.

 

The half-elf from earlier stepped forward, “My name’s Keyleth, I’m a druid of the Air Ashari.”

 

The siblings were next, “Vax, Vax’ildan.” Said the male half-elf. “I’m Vex’ahlia, but please just call me Vex and this is Trinket.” She pointed to the bear beside her who grumbled. Vesper reached out and pet what soft fur she could reach. In respose she hand was soon covered in drool, causing her to let out a laugh.

 

“He’s a sweet one isn’t he?”

 

“You can tell Trinket’s a boy?” Vex looked both shocked and happy.

 

“Ves has always had a knack with animals.” Percy answered for her, smiling.

 

Vex put a hand around Vesper’s waist and grinned, “You and me are going to be best friends.”

 

The goliath smiled at her, “Grog Strongjaw.” Vesper blushed slightly, well he was a good looking one, wearing almost nothing at that.

 

“I’m going to pretend I don’t see that sister.” She stuck her tongue out at Percy, she could look at whoever she wanted thank you very much.

 

Finally the gnome winked at her, “Scanlan at your service.”

 

“Let’s get you dressed and head home, okay?” Percy smiled at her and she smiled back. The light was finally returning.

 

**Part 3**

Vesper looked in the mirror in her room. It had been three months since her rescue. With the help of the clerics of Sarenrae and Pike, when she eventually met the female gnome, she was back in perfect health. She had also gained back a lot of strength. While Vox Machina adventured and explored, she stayed in the keep, getting to know the people and learning in secret. Percy didn’t know what she was thinking, but her mind was set.

 

Vox Machina was due to return home today, and she was going to make her announcement. Vesper wore a light lavender dress, it was elegant and made her look like the lady she was.

 

She heard a commotion from the front and knew they were home. Slowly Vesper made her way down the stairs, just as the team entered the front doors.

 

“What’s the occasion?” Vax asked, sneaking behind her like he always did, Vesper laughed.

 

“I have an announcement.” They all turned to her and Vesper smiled at her new family. The family that had accepted her with open arms. “I’m going to be leaving.”

 

“Going where?” Everyone gave her a strange look and she couldn’t help the giggle.

 

“I’m not going to my death.” She assured them, the first month was full of close calls, but with the help of a kind cleric she no longer wished do die. “I’m going back to Whitestone.”

 

Then the yelling started. She waited patiently for everyone to calm down before she continued. “Someone needs to rule there, and who better than a De Rolo? I have no desire to force Percy into a role he never wanted, I grew up knowing I might rule.”

 

“But what about us?” Vax asked, even Trinket was looking at her sadly.

 

“You will keep being my family. And I expect you to visit me. During these last few moths I’ve been brushing up on my old studies and speaking with Uriel. We’re going to open trade between us and he is lending me some solders in order to bring peace back to my homeland. This is what I need to do.”

 

Percy reacted first, enveloping her in a hug, “I don’t want to say goodbye, but if this is what you really want I won’t try to stop you. We’ll help you bring peace back home.”

 

The other hugged her as well. When the time came they brought peace back to Whitestone and the land grew bright once more. Vesper’s story had just begun, and a marvelous tale it will become.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
